This disclosure relates to a network advertising system and method for relating embedded advertisements to electronic media.
Internet advertising has been developing rapidly since the founding of the World Wide Web and has taken many forms. Examples of internet advertisements include but are not limited to pop-up advertisements, sponsored search results, banner advertisements and commercials shown before, during, and after video. Which advertisements are shown can be random, based on keywords entered into a search box and/or based on how much advertisers are willing to bid for each keyword.
The total number of images and videos currently online is unknown and to put this figure into an exact, quantifiable amount is practically impossible. Social networking websites such as Facebook™ and image storing websites like Google™ Picasa™ are storing some of these images. Similarly, video websites like YouTube store videos that Internet users can view.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,593,965 to Gabriel discloses a system for associating advertisements with internet content, such as text, images and videos.